


Rim me

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Butt Slapping, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Even Bech Næsheim, this is porn that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: “Could… could you rim me?” He asked Even, his cheeks red and staring at the floor, as if it were something to be ashamed of. And of course, Even couldn’t say no to his little angel.Or: Even rims Isak.





	Rim me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this happened. There's no plot, it's just 974 words of pure rimming. Enjoy. Btw, new chaptered fic coming soon!

Isak was completely naked on his bed, back arched and legs spread so that Even had space. His face against the pillow and his golden curls all over the place.  Even, in his underwear, kneeled between his thighs. That same morning, Isak had confessed his boyfriend one of his fantasies. “Could… could you rim me?” He asked Even, his cheeks red and staring at the floor, as if it were something to be ashamed of. And of course, Even couldn’t say no to his little angel, so after a few kisses he told him they’d try it tonight.

 

Isak spent the whole day thinking about what would happen that night. Even Jonas realized that there was something wrong with his friend. Whenever Isak thought about Even eating his ass, he got a hard-on, and sometimes in the worst situations. There was something rather intimate about having someone stick their tongue in that part of the body. In the evening he had dinner with Even, yet they could not finish due to the lust, visible in their eyes.

 

And that’s how Isak ended with his ass there for Even to eat. The older boy spread his asscheeks carefully, and the sight in front of him made his mouth water. Isak’s pink puckered hole was waiting for him, clenching in excitement. Even laid on the bed so that his face was in front of Isak’s ass, and he caressed his anus and the flesh around it with his finger, gently. As a reaction, Isak pressed his penis against the mattress, trying to get some release, and they hadn’t even started.

 

Even then blew against Isak’s hole, and his boy shivered, asking for mercy. “ _ Please _ , Even…” The plea escaped his mouth between small moans. Even proceeded and kissed him there, inhaling Isak’s musky scent in the process. His tongue danced around the wrinkled skin, yet it never touched the centre, making the wait even worse. Even then licked the cleft of Isak’s ass, but missed his anus and went for Isak’s perineum, licking it while he massaged it with his fingers. Suddenly, he stopped, leaving Isak wanting more, and he just bit one of Isak’s meaty asscheeks, leaving a mark there.

 

Even moved and bit Isak’s earlobe. “Should I fuck you with my tongue?” Isak felt a shiver travel down his spine.

 

“Please, Even,  _ please _ ,” he moaned while he rubbed his ass against Even’s crotch. Even chuckled and went down to eat him out. Slowly, he touched Isak’s entrance with the tip of his tongue, and the other boy whimpered when the bundle of nerves sent shivers through his body. Isak pulled his ass against his boyfriend’s face, trying to get more of that tongue, more contact. Even laughed against his ass and grabbed Isak’s globes, pushing his tongue against his rosebud and licking his whole entrance while Isak squealed and grunted his name. His hole was opening now at a slow pace, and Even’s mouth crossed the ring of tight muscles, touching Isak’s inner walls. In, out, in, out, in, out. Isak withered on the bed, yet he tried not to move his legs so that he didn’t interrupt Even. Toes curled, his back hurt due to being arched, but he didn’t care.

 

Even had saliva travelling down his chin, so he stopped and slurped, cleaning the mess afterwards. But Isak had no time for that, so he moved his trembling arm to grab Even’s head and placed it against his cleft, locking the other boy there. Even, unable to do anything else, kept rimming his boy, adding some slaps that made Isak wail. Finally, Isak fred his boyfriend, who stopped what he was doing. “Turn over,” Even ordered, and Isak did was he was told. Even placed Isak’s knees against the boy’s chest, exposing his butt. The sight was too much for him: Isak, blushing and full of pleasure with his asshole there for everyone to see.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” Even muttered, and he attacked again, like a lion going for his prey. At first Even used the same strategy: fucking his boyfriend with his tongue, but he decided to touch Isak’s sensitive rim with his finger, and then placed it inside along his tongue. The other boy, surprised, moved his arms, which were holding his thighs, and let his legs fall over Even’s shoulders and back. When Even’s tongue entered his ass, the older boy pulled out his finger, and when the finger wasn’t inside, the tongue was, making sure that his angel, who was yelping and yanking the sheets, was always full. With his free hand, Even played with Isak’s balls and perineum while Isak, with his back arched, touched his sensitive nipples in order to get more pleasure. 

 

Even proceeded to wank Isak while two of his fingers entered him. Finally, he touched his prostate, and the boy almost jumped, his eyes inside his skull and his breathy moans filling the room. Even masturbated him faster, making sure that he touched Isak’s spot every time he pulled from his cock.

 

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Isak shouted, but he didn’t have time to finish his sentence, and his sperm ended up all over his chest, his legs spasming. Even removed his fingers from Isak’s asshole and the boy yelped. Placing his hands on Isak’s thin hips, he proceeded to lick Isak’s torso, taking all the sperm with him and kissing him all over the place. He then reached Isak’s mouth and kissed him passionately, sharing  _ Isak’s _ cum with him. The younger boy smiled against his lips.

 

“That was amazing,” Isak said once Even was lying next to him. Isak placed his head on Even’s chest.

 

“Was it?” Even asked while he played with the golden curls. Isak hummed in response, “Definitely we have to try it out again.”

 

“As you wish.”


End file.
